The Saints Can't Help Me Now
by HPTwilighter12
Summary: Rated T for language and mentioned non-con (rape) Set after the Teen Wolf gang have kids and stuff, and after the second gen of Potters and Weasley's have grown up. Just read :3
1. Chapter 1

A typical third year Gryffindor pushes her way through the halls of Hogwarts. Or, she would like you to think that she's a typical third year. In reality, she's not. But we'll discuss that in a moment. What is this girl's name you might be asking? Well, her name is Lena McCall. Her father is none other than Scott McCall. Now, you might be thinking, _Oh, Scott and Allison got a happy ending after all!_ - No. That is not the case AT ALL. During the famous Scott and Allison break up, Scott...dated? No, dated isn't the right word. More like friends with benifits. No, not sex. They just made out and stuff. But anyway! He was friends with benifits with none other than Rose Weasley, if you don't know who her parents are you live under a rock. But, she isn't this girl's mother. Scott had still been devastated over Allison, and was still in love with her. Rose couldn't handle it, so just told Scott to call her when he stopped being stupid.  
Well, now you're probably like 'WELL, WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GIRL'S MOTHER?!' I guess I've kept you waiting long enough, dear reader. Darling Scott had been walking around, and Rose was hanging out with her best friend - a shy, but cute and smart Ravenclaw - and when Scott saw her, any and all feelings for Allison dissapated, and he was determined that he NEEDED this girl. That girl, named Ashleigh North (now adays, Ashleigh McCall), was Scott's mate. That girl, is also Lena's mother.  
Anyway, enough backstory, let's go back to the present. Lena's walking through the bustling halls, trying not to listen to the students chatter. Some excited about the upcoming Quidditch match, some complaining about homework, some just shreiking with laughter. When she finally gets outside, it's like a breath of fresh air. She spots her identical twin, Belle, with her group of friends and boyfriend, chatting and laughing. Lena sighs, she's jealous, no-one likes her, not even her own pack. The pack of over two hundred werewolves and humans, all living in secret in the foridden forest. Not totally in secret, it's only a secret to the human students who aren't members...or hunters...all the teachers knew.  
She's pulled out of her thoughts with a familiar voice "Hey, Len! Something wrong?"  
The voice belongs to none other than her older brother, Kyle. A seventh year Gryffindor. One of her only friends if Lena's honest, which is so sad. But it is what it is. "Hey Ky, and nah, just ya know, thinking of how lucky my stupid twin is." Lena replies, knowing she can't lie. Kyle would hear her heart speed up.  
"Awww, don't be jealous! Belle doesn't get to spend as much time with the best brother in the world!"  
Lena laughs at that, "Now, I'm even more jealous."  
"Oh, why, you little-" Kyle says, scooping her up and swinging her over his shoulder.  
"KYLE ALEXANDER MCCALL YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Lena yells, banging her tiny fists on her brother's huge back.  
"Ow, Len, my ears!" Kyle complains, then says, "Now we have to get you back to camp. For training."  
"Ohhhh shit, you're in charge of training me today aren't you?" Lena asks, eyes wide.  
"Yep. And you're in for a lovely day." Kyle replies, with an evil smirk.  
Lena is afraid. Lena is very afraid.

After hours of vigorous training, Lena's laying on the ground, drenched with sweat, and panting like a dog (Ha - like a dog - half wolf - get it?). There's a voice from the shadows, "Tired much Lena?"  
Both Lena and Kyle jump out of their skins, "HOPE YOU BITCH, STOP TELEPORTING IN OUR FACES!" The McCall siblings both yell.  
A girl with dark black hair, and mysterious grey eyes walks out from the shadows, in which she was damn near invisable considering her outfit (A black T-shirt, with a leather jacket, and dark jeans.) This girl is the daughter of none other than Derek Hale, and...well, Lena doesn't really know. Her and Kyle have always been told that her mother was Derek's wife - Erin Hale - but...she doesn't smell like her. Well, she _does_, but not in the blood type of way. The thing is, she's Derek's daughter. And an Omega. That rumor that Derek became an alpha? Not true. Kate Argent is also alive. So, don't believe those rumors.  
But, just because Hope's an Omega doesn't mean that she's ot the scariest bitch you will ever meet, ever. Because she really is. Her and her father would whoop any beta's, and plenty of alphas' asses, and they would do it easily. The Hales are legend. They're like celebrities that everyone fears, and if you kill one of them - well you'd be respected and looked at with wide eyed wonder. BUT, Lena would NEVER EVER think of killing Hope, or her father. Her father's broken and stotic, and Hope is like an older sister to her. They've grown to be family.  
Said Omega smirks, and says "I'm sorry."  
"You're such a liar!" Kyle accuses, and Lena laughs.  
"Oh just kiss already you two!"  
"WE ARE NOT YOUR OTP!" Kyle and Hope yell at Lena.  
Lena frowns and jumps right on Kyle's back, as Kyle struggle to hold her up, Lena starts hitting his head "DO. NOT. JUDGE. MY. SHIPPING."  
Kyle frowns "MY HEAD! MY HEAD! IT HURRRTTTTTSSSS!"  
"Oh, don't act like your brains are there! They're in your ass idiot!"  
Hope starts dying of laughter, and has to lean against a tree to keep from falling.  
"No, No Len, I'm pretty sure my brains are in my head!" Kyle says, his eyes furrowing in confusion.  
"No, No, Ky, I'm pretty sure they're not." Lena replies, before Kyle throws her off of his back. Making sure she doesn't get hurt though. He's so overprotective. "Oh fine. You bitches have fun. I'm out." And then Lena runs, away from the love birds. As she's running she thinks: _I hope they kiss, they have to, come on do they not SMELL their scent? Jeez, they're so oblivious! You'd think at least Hope would realize!  
_She's pulled out of her thoughts, by stepping on a twig. That's when she realized she was running _away_ from camp. In the opposite direction of her home. You see, _camp_ is a loose term. Their little spot in the woods is more like a town. They have schools for the people who were born squibs, there was a hospital, so nobody had to leave camp and feel uncomfortable to get medical care, grocery stores (_stores_ are also a loose term. There's no money, they pull their weight by jobs. As long as they have a job, they can take whatever they like), and even a library for the kids to study in peace. The training grounds was the only part that resembled a camp. Camp was a beautiful place where no one had to keep secret, no one had to struggle not to shift in fear of being killed or killing someone because they knew they'd be subdued, and most of all, everyone's family. Or at least, that's what it's supposed to be like. Some people though, don't seem to grasp the meaning of family. Some of the newer bitten wolves, and some of the older ones too, like to beat on Lena for shits and giggles, but it's not that big of a deal, considering she heals. It hurts, but she always know that she'll heal. It's a small comfort. She always prays that she heals before her brother finds out, or her twin who would tell her brother. Her little sister, Emily, doesn't give a shit about anyone, so she never worries about her finding out. Everyone else though...is family.  
There's Stiles Stilinski, her and all of her siblings' godfather. The awkward thing is, he's a demon. Don't even ask, Lena doesn't know how. Stiles is just Stiles. The loveable, sarcastic, goofball. If you're down, he's the person to go to. If you're scared, he's the person to go to. If you just need a friend, he's the person to go to. He's just always there, and you know it. He's a constant in the sea of doubts and worries.  
Then there's his wife, Lilah Stilinski. She's strange, bitchy, and just...frankly, can get annoying. But, if your hurt, she'll help. She really does care about the kids and the pack. She just sometimes has a funny way of showing it, and needs help from Stiles.  
And of course there's their daughter, Mary Stilinski. She's Lena's best friend, much to Scott and Stiles' joy. Mary's a year older than Lena, and is a demon wolf (Lilah insits that it's WOLFDEMON, but Demon-wolf has more of a ring to it, don't you think?). There's not much to say about Mary, other than...she's Mary. No other way to put it.  
Then there's the Whittemores...Lydia, Jackson, Luke, Willow, and Adam. Luke and Willow are humans, and immune to the supernatural like their mother. Adam, who is the youngest, is the only werewolf. He works in the infirmary, and is always jumpy around his siblings and father for some reason. Lena has a suspicion, but won't say anything.  
Luke enjoys saying scathing words to Lena, and making her feel worthless. But, Mary has a hopeless crush on him and totally stalks the dude. He's dating someone though, poor girl.  
Thinking about the other members of the pack made her think about her own family.  
There's her father, Scott, who was bitten at a young age. Not by choice, her father had told them the story of his first year as a werewolf before, but Lena has a suspicon he edited some parts out...she can't figure out what though. What could he possibly want to hide? Her father's also a total imbicile who's brain is hardly ever there, so maybe he just forgot.  
Then there's her mother, Ash, who's constantly cooking to feed her four children, three of which are constantly hungry. Ash is smart, but not much of that gene was passed on to her children. Lena also thinks that Ash questions her children's sanity all the time. But, she has a right to.  
There's her older brother, Kyle, who has adopted himself as another father-figure to Lena. He's an idiot, a total idiot. But, Lena loves him all the same. Who else would make witty banter and help her sneak food if it wasn't for him? NOBODY. THAT'S WHO.  
Her twin sister, Belle, is the only human in the lot. She's on a 'need-to-know' bases, and never knows about what the hell is going on. But, she deserves to have a life, and friends, outside of the pack. So, they all let her.  
Her baby sister, Emily, who is eight, is always holed up in her room. She doesn't give a shit. that's it. That's all. THere's no more to her.

After thinking of Emily, Lena comes back to awareness. She ended up in the spot that she first got shot by hunters. Back when she herself was the same age as Emily, eight. She leans against a tree and slides down it. She's just gonna sit here, just for a few minutes. A few minutes won't make a difference, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Lena falls asleep under that tree. Her dreams were not at all pleasant.

_Blood. Blood. Blood. An arrow's lodges in her side, and she's alone. All alone. She's scared, but what can she do? She's only eight for God's sake! She tries to move away, and that's when she hears a roar. She looks, and sees the hunters that shot her being thrown. There's Derek Hale, his eyes blazing blue. He never took lightly to people even thinking about hurting the McCall kids. After the hunters are all unconcious, Derek scoops the scared little girl into his arms. The man pulls the arrow out of her, and starts walking her back to camp.  
"It's okay Lena, it'll heal, it's okay." Derek mutters, it's not often he's seen soft and sweet, but right now Lena knows her heart rates sky rocketing and she probably reeks of fear. Derek's just trying to help. Lena nods, she knows scrapes and paper cuts heal instantly for her, but this? It hurt so bad!  
"Look, it's healing already." Derek says softly, and sure enough, when Lena looks down, there's no trace of the huge hole that was there originally. Just a small scar that was fading before her very eyes. Lena looks up at Derek, her eyes wide as dinner plates. Derek just pats her hand, and then brings her home. He ignores Ash and Scott and goes and lays Lena in her bed. She finally got a bed that's big, her mom and dad were sad about getting rid of her and her sissy's smaller beds, but they wouldn't fit in them anymore. So they had to!  
Derek ruffles her hair, then goes downstairs. She can hear him trying to calm her parents down, trying to explain what happened. She doesn't want to hear anymore, so she just goes to sleep. A scared little girl, in a world not even adults should live through._

Lena awakens with a start, she look around and it looks like the sun is setting. _Oh shit, mom, dad, and Kyle are gonna be soooo worried. I am SO DEAD, _she thinks to herself. She gets to her feet, then drops to all fours. Running home, using werewolf speed. She's faster on all fours, and it also felt freeing. When she got to the front door of the house - (remember when I said there's houses?) - she straitens and walks through it.  
Kyle is there, glaring at her. Lena shrugs, "Sorry, I was going for a walk, and I sat down and...fell asleep."  
"You worried us." Kyle informs her, and Lena rolls her eyes, with a muttered 'Yeah, yeah, I know.' She walks into the kitchen and steals a plate of food. Ignoring the relieved looks her parents have on their faces. It's so sad that they live in a world, that they have to fear that their daughter could be killed at any moment. But, it's just the world.  
After inhaling her food, she walks into the kitchen, and plops herself into Kyle's lap, "Sorrryyyyy Kyky" She says with a sigh.  
Kyle hugs her tightly, and sighs aswell, "I can't stay mad at you, you little bitch. Now," He lets go of her, "Go get ready for beeeeddd!" He singsongs.  
Lena rolls her eyes, but gets up and trudges up the stairs to shower. Their house isn't obnoxiously big, but it's not too small either. It's the perfect size. There're five bedrooms - (Lena and Belle's, Kyle's, Ash and Scott's, Emily's, and the guest bedroom) - two bathrooms, and a living room and kitchen. Lena goes into the upstairs bathroom and hops into the shower. Washing away the long day of school, training, sleeping, and running. Such a hectic day. She gets out of the shower when she's finished, dries herself off, throws on a tank top and sweat pants, and brushes her teeth. Just to check to see if she could force it, she made her canines come out, and brushes them. She then puts her fangs in and giggles in triumph (Seriously, it had taken _FOREVER_ to learn how to get to shift at will, and even longer to learn how to isolate one part of her to shift.) She rinses, and then goes into her and Belle's room. As per routine, she knows that after her parents kiss Emily goodnight, Kyle will come in and say goodnight to her and Belle. This might sound horrible, but it's her favorite part of the day.  
Belle swoops in, wearing a pink nightgown. Lena crinkles her nose in disgust, "Ew, Belle, could you be any more girly!?"  
"Oh Lena, don't complain, you're just jealous at how awesome I am!" Belle replies, sticking her tounge out at her twin.  
"Seriously, Belle? First of all, pink? I'd rather puke and have Hope rip my throat out. With her teeth. Than to wear that color!"  
"Well, you're not me, so shush!"  
"Wooaahhh girls! Are we bickering again?" Kyle asks, coming in the room. He's wearing only sweatpants. Like seriously? Like Lena WANTED to see her older brother shirtless?! "_Kyle_! Could you at least wait until after you say goodnight to us to take your shirt off?!" Lena whines.  
"No, No I cannot. Now, into bed. Both of you."  
Lena and Belle get into their respective beds. Lena's has blood red sheets, she likes the color. Why, she doesn't know. Maybe so much time with Stiles and his mostly red wardrobe rubbed off on her. Belle's sheets are flowery and girly and make Lena want to vomit. Her and her sister may look identical, but they are nothing alike personality-wise. Kyle grins, and kisses Lena's head first, Lena takes pride in being their brother's favorite sibling. At least she's _somebody's_ favorite _something_. "Night LenLen." Kyle says, then kisses Belle's head "Night Belle." Then Kyle dissapears.  
Lena cuddles into her sheets, smiling. Because all the people who sleep in the school really are missing out. Even if they don't know it.

****  
The next morning, Lena awakens to the smell of food, Lena's out of bed, following her nose in an instant. She runs into Kyle, who obviously was following his nose too, and laughs, and then says "Ladies first!" and dashes down the stares. Her stomach rumbling. She can hear Kyle grumbling, "Stupid little sisters, getting between me and my food."  
Lena giggles, and goes and sits at the table, watching her mom cook. Her dad places a plate of food in front of her, and she squeals with joy. It's bacon and eggs, you'd think it's nothing special, but she has extra bacon, and by extra bacon I mean that it's all bacon with a small side of eggs. It's Lena's favorite, bacon is her favorite thing ever invented. Like, ever. Well, maybe steak ties with it, but whatever. She starts stuffing her face, ignoring her brother, who tries to talk to her, and on her third plate of food, her sisters wander downstairs. After they eat, Ash shooes them "Go get ready for school, shoo shoo!"  
Lena groans, "I don't wannnnnnnnnnnnnnt to gooooooooooo." For that she got a headslap.  
"Go. Get ready. Now." Ash snaps, and Kyle snickers, before getting a headslap himself.  
Lena gets up, grumbing. She goes upstairs to the bathroom, and bruses her teeth. Then there's banging on the door, "Lena!" Kyle calls, "Hurry up!"  
"I haven't even been in here for five minutes! Wait a second!" Lena replies, her mouth stuffed with toothbrush. She spits and rinses. The banging starts again "I wanna get in there before Belle, Lena!"  
"Wait a damn second Kyle!" She says, throwing on her school uniform. She wears pants, not a skirt. Skirts are so stupid. Why do they exist? She gets on her Gryffindor tie, before lazily running a brush through her hair. She steps out of the bathroom, "Happy?!" She exlaims at Kyle, and Kyle nods and dissapears into the bathroom. Lena rolls her eyes and goes to get her books together. "I don't even understand why I have to go to school. It's not like I'm going anywhere but right here after Hogwarts, jeez." She mutters, while shoving her books in her bag. She also shoves her cell phone in there. It's for emergancies only, like if she feels like she's going to shift, or someone tries to kill her in the school. Otherwise it must be hidden at all times. She gets up, and slings the bag over her shoulder. She goes downstairs, and waits by the door for her siblings. Kyle comes downstairs two minutes later, and stands by Lena. "Now we just have to wait for miss beauty queen." Lena says, rolling her eyes.  
They end up waiting for about twenty minutes before Belle comes downstairs, her hair curled, make-up on, the whole nine yards. Lena folds her arms over her chest, "Ready now princess?"  
"Oh just shut up and let's get going" Belle says, rolling her eyes. And just like that, they're off. To the main school. Where she's alone.

***  
Her first class, History of Magic, passes in a blur. It's all 'blah blah war, blah blah stuff, blah blah blah'. She doesn't even understand half the stuff the professer is saying. So, she doesn't bother. There's a whispered conversation going on next to her though.  
_"You know that McCall chick?"  
"The one in our house?"  
"Yeah! The other one's normal!"  
"Yeah, she's really weird. What's her name again? Leilah? Lilly?"  
"Who cares what her name is?!"_  
"Miss McCall!" Her name being called shocks her out of eavesdropping, "Answer my question please."  
"I-I'm sorry...I don't...know what you asked" Lena says, feeling herself flush and her heartbeat increase.  
"Try to pay attention next time," The professor says, and then turns to someone else for the answer.

Her next class is Potions. She sits in her spot, but when the professor said, "Today, we'll be workiing with wolfsbane to make a potion."  
Lena's head snaps up, and her hand shoots into the air, "Yes Lena?" The professor asks, a little exasperated.  
"Sir, I'm not feeling so well." Lena says, glaring at him, why would he not warn her in advance?! The freaking asshole!  
"Oh well, go on to the hospital wing then."  
Lena gets up, scoops up her bag, and walks out. She goes outside, and into the woods, and perches herself into a tree. Time to wait till Potions is over.

***  
After potions is lunch, she sits at the Gryffindor table. She finds her brother and sits next to him, who is at the end of the table. No one really likes either of them, so they stick together. Siblings stick up for eachother, it's what they do. Kyle nonchalantly flings an arm over her shoulder "Hey sissy, how was your morning?"  
"Eh, it was eh. I had to ditch potions because...I wasn't feeling well." Lena says, and gives Kyle a look that says _wolfsbane_.  
Kyle sighs and squeezes her a little, the siblings eat in silence, and after Lena's done eating, she gets up and jogs outside, just for the rest of lunch.

She sees two Quidditch players coming towards her, and takes a shaky breath. One of them push her onto the ground, and the other kicks her in the head, "Take it to the face, McCall!" One of them taunts as they kick her. Lena just lets them. She could easily overpower them, but she doesn't. Drawing suspicion is a big no-no, and a small girl should not be able to overtake two huge, strong, Quidditch players. So she lets them beat her. They eventually get bored and leave. They left her with a broken nose, and bruises all along her face, but they're healing, and fast. She hides herself behind some bushes as she heals, and when it's over, she gets out. Just in time for her next class.

***  
The rest of the day goes in a blur, she tries to ignore the nasty looks, scathing words, and terrifying threats. She tries to ignore the whispered conversations about her, all the noise in general. She hates school. Hates it with a passion. She doesn't want to be here, but her parents force her. When the days over she's just glad that it's finally done. She survived. But instead of walking home with Kyle like normal, she runs off. Not in camp, just to a secluded part of the forest. When she gets there she texts Kyle:  
_I'm alright. I'll be home later. Just need to relax a little...Alone._  
She throws her phone back in her back, and curls in on herself. A few tears slipping out of her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt so good to just cry. Curled up on the forest floor. It might've been ten minutes that she just cried. That's before, of course, someone pulls her up by her hair. "Hey little pup." A voice growls in her ear.

Lena knows that voice, that voice belongs to Fred, a beta who was bitten when her brother was eleven. He seems to really like beating on her for some reason. "So, whatcha cryin' for? Did you miss me?" Fred asks, yanking Lena's hair back, forcing her to bear her throat to him. A sign of submission.

"Get off of me!" Lena exlaims, struggling. But Fred bites down on Lena's neck. Hard. A warning. Lena goes stark still, her eyes wide. Too close to her throat. Tooclosetooclosetooclose. Her wolf is howling at her to just to kneel to the higher ranking beta and take what he wants to give. Because obviously she did something bad. Her human knows she did nothing wrong. Even if she did, the puishment for that would only be a broken arm, not a total beating.

Fred pushes her, and she rolls down a hill. She doesn't even have time to wonder when that hill was placed there, before claws rip through her stomach and she howls in pain. She's being kicked, and clawed, and bitten, and punched. Until he's bleeding out of everyplace you can imagine, and about half of her bones are broken. She's a whining mess of hurt.

Fred laughs, and kicks her right in the chest. Lena yelps and rolls onto her back, Fred puts his foot right on her windpipe and puts some weight on it. Lena struggles, she can't breathe! She needs to breathe! He needs to get off! Finally, he takes off his foot, and Lena gasps for breath, all while thanking God that he didn't kill her.

"See ya tommorow little pup." Fred says, laughing evily. Then he leaves, without a second glance at the broken and bleeding girl.

Once Fred's gone, Lena gets up and limps back up the hill to her bag. She grabs her phone to text Kyle:  
_Might take a little longer than I thought. Don't wait up._  
She doesn't care how suspicious that text might look, her brother's an idiot. It'll be fine. She curls up, it'll take at least a few hours for her whole body to heal. She just hopes that Kyle doesn't come to find her.

***

"Len, Len wake up."  
No, no, she doesn't wanna wake up. If she wakes up, she'll be hurting again. No. "No. Go away.'' Lena grumbles.  
"Lena, come on."  
She feels herself being lifted, and her eyes fly open. The first thing that she noticies is that she's totally healed, but the bloodstains on her clothes are still there. The next thing she notices is that her brother's the one who's holding her, her bag slung over his shoulder. Well shit. "Oh, hey Kyle," Lena says, even though she can _feel_ her heart speeding up.  
"What the hell happened?" Kyle asks, most likely referring to the blood all over her clothes.  
"I just got into a fight, it's nothing to worry about." It wasn't technically a lie, after all, maybe she could get away with it.

Kyle's face shows that he doesn't really buy it, but his lack of words reveal that her heart didn't skip. _Yay loopholes_, Lena thinks.

***  
When Kyle gets her home, he deposits her on her bed, and sits on it next to her. "Care to tell me what really happened?" He asks.  
"I told you already! I got into a fight!" Lena exlaims, flailing.  
"Oh, yeah. Sure. Totally. I believe you, don't worry." Kyle says sarcastically.  
"Oh my god!" Lena exlams, covering her face with her arms, "Just get out.''

Why does life hate her?


End file.
